Recuerdos, perdón, amor
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: A Sasuke el prestigio y el dinero no lo hacían feliz, solamente aquel rubio de mirada cálida y sonrisa tranquilizadora. Así que esta noche iría con él y le pediría perdón por sus estupideces, por haberlo dejado debido a las amenazas de Fugaku, nadie le impediría volver a estar al lado de Naruto.


Una, dos, tres, cuatro... Podía parecer algo totalmente irreal, pero en ese momento, contar las hojas que caían sin piedad de aquél árbol era lo más tranquilizador para el chico que se encontraba sentado en esa solitaria banca.

No le daba miedo que fueran a atacarlo o asaltarlo ¿Que más daba? No es como si alguien pudiera hacerle más daños del que se había hecho él mismo.

Si querían golpearlo, adelante, seguramente eso le ayudaría a desfogarse un poco del dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Si querían dinero, que se lo llevaran todo, a fin de cuentas, a él no ha podido hacerlo feliz, todo lo contrario, dejó ir su felicidad en pro del dinero y el prestigio.

 _ **Que patético eres, Sasuke.**_

Soltó con una sonrisa vacía al observar las pocas estrellas que podían distinguirse a través del oscuro cielo, esto, debido a la cantidad de contaminación y alumbramiento nocturno.

 _-Sasuke ¡Mira! ¿Sabías qué cuando vez una estrella fugaz debes de pedir un deseo? - exclamó de manera infantil e ilusionada un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules._

 _-¿Y tú sabías lo tonto que es eso, dobe? - contestó divertido mientras veía como el otro estaba a punto de iniciar algún tipo de berrinche que le duraría sólo unos cuantos minutos -Enserio eres increíble, te traigo a Grecia, ¿y le prestas más atención al cielo que al paisaje de la ciudad? En ese caso mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en Colorado._

 _-¡No seas amargado, teme! -exclamó indignado ante la burla del otro -además, yo no te pedí que viniéramos._

 _-Pero es nuestro primer aniversario de novios, tonto, y a comparación de ti, yo si quería darte una verdadera sorpresa - pensando en el recuerdo de hace unos días._

 _Había llegado sin previo aviso al modesto departamento de Naruto, única y exclusivamente para ordenarle que empacara sus cosas y su pasaporte, pues había comprado unas vacaciones en la romántica Grecia por una semana._

 _Claro que Naruto se negó rotundamente en un principio, alegando que eso era demasiado, pero al él sinceramente no le interesaba para nada, si quería salir del país, lo haría y punto._

 _Nadie le negaba nada a Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Y sólo hicieron falta unas cuantas horas de sutil convencimiento, para que el otro aceptara resignada y sumisamente._

 _-¿Y… qué le pedirías tú a la tonta estrella, Naruto? -preguntó de repente Sasuke, quedando absorto en el perfil de su novio, el cual era tenuemente iluminado por las farolas de la ciudad._

 _-Eso no se dice, Sasuke - río ante la mueca hastiada que puso el moreno- bueno, te diré, pero sólo si me prometes que tú me dirás tu deseo, amargado._

 _-Eso es demasiado tonto, Naruto. Yo no tengo ningún deseo que pedirle a un cuerpo compuesto de gases y combustión en medio del espacio._

 _-¡Joder, Uchiha, que tú eres capaz de arruinar cualquier historia infantil con tu toxicidad! - empuñando su mano derecha para plantarle un leve golpe a Sasuke en el hombro._

 _-Ya habla, dobe - pidió ligeramente impaciente el moreno, ese idiota lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, de nuevo._

 _-Yo... No tengo nada en especial para pedir, Sasuke, contigo al lado siento que lo tengo todo._ _  
_  
-Dobe sin remedio, yo también lo tenía todo -mientras que una traicionera lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho para recorrer sin piedad alguna la pálida piel de su creador.

¿Cuántas veces había llorado en los últimos días? Muchas para su propio gusto.

¿Desde cuando alguien como él empezó a llorar en soledad como un perdedor?

 _ **Desde que él se fue.**_ _ **  
**_Le escupió amargamente su subconsciente, regodeándose al contemplar lo roto que se encontraba el otro.

¿Pero de quien había sido la culpa de su quiebre? Simplemente de él, Sasuke había tomado por si sólo sus propias decisiones.

De pronto, se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido metálico, por un segundo pensó que se trataría de pandilleros o cosas por el estilo, bueno, tampoco es como si hubiera escogido el mejor lugar para irse a revolcar en su miseria, había escogido el barrio al que tantas veces había acudido antes.

A donde vivía Naruto.

Pero toda la repentina adrenalina que empezó a fluir violentamente por su torrente sanguíneo desapareció al percatarse de la fuente del ruido.

Solamente era un columpio que el viento había mecido. Seguramente ese parque se encontraría lleno de niños durante el día.

 _-Oye Sasuke ¿Algún día quieres tener hijos? - pocas veces algo lograba distraerlo de su lectura, pero esa pregunta no se la esperaba para nada._

 _\- Dobe, no sé cómo es que funciona tu diminuto cerebro, pero por si no sabías, dos hombres no pueden hacer bebés -soltó cínicamente al ver como la cara del otro empezaba a mutar en una insana gama de colores._

 _\- ¡Claro que se cómo se hacen los bebés, idiota! - mostrándole con toda la indignación almacenada tras ese comentario el dedo medio._

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas? - debía de saberlo, pues su novio sabía de sobra la aversión que Uchiha Sasuke sentía hacia esos pequeños seres._

 _Él con hijos, impensable._

 _-Por nada, teme, solamente quería corroborar si en algún pequeño recóndito de tu ser había un poco de amor e ilusión ante la idea de un Uchihita corriendo, pero eres peor que una roca._

 _Claro que eso lo dijo sin ninguna intención de herir a Sasuke, pues en su tono de voz se notaba a leguas que eso fue simple broma._

 _En realidad, no le diría la razón verdadera de su pregunta. Pues esa tarde, Uchiha Fugaku y su esposa habían hecho presencia en su pequeño departamento._

 _Cabe destacar que jamás se esperó que dos personas tan imponentes y refinadas fueran a hacer presencia en un lugar de tan poca categoría como lo era el humilde barrio de Naruto, y no se molestaron en disimular el asco ante el lugar._

 _Nada parecido al lugar en el que se encontraba en este momento, el lujoso departamento de Sasuke._

 _A decir verdad, Naruto prefería mil veces ir a ese sitio que hacer que Sasuke fuera a su hogar, no era por los lujos de los cuales gozaba en la residencia del moreno, era por el miedo que sentía si alguien intentaba hacerle algo a Sasuke en esa zona tan peligrosa de la ciudad._

 _Pero volviendo al hilo de la historia, los líderes Uchiha fueron única y exclusivamente a decirle lo basura y poca cosa que era para su hijo, a tacharlo nuevamente de caza fortunas, y a amenazarlo con arruinarle la vida si no se alejaba de su hijo, pues dañaba su reputación y lo alejaba de sus deberes._

 _De ser el muñeco de su familia._

 _No es como que a Naruto cualquier persona lo pudiera insultar de esa manera y salir como si nada, pero simplemente prefirió ignorarlos, tragarse sus lágrimas e invitar cordialmente a sus suegros a irse de su hogar._

 _Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de la mujer lograron crear un hueco hondo en su magullado corazón_

 _-¿Acaso crees que Sasuke estará contigo siempre? Acéptalo niño, sólo eres su desahogo en una etapa de rebeldía, pero tarde o temprano empezará a plantearse de manera adecuada su futuro, y querido, tú no serás parte de el -cada palabra le hacía sentir como si tuviera una gran herida a la que le echaban sal sin ninguna piedad – ni siquiera eres capaz de darle una familia, tú no eres capaz de ofrecerle nada._

 _-Oye dobe, ¿Te sientes bien? - indago Sasuke ante el reciente mutismo de su pareja._ _  
_ _Naruto y silencio eran dos palabras que no se podían poner juntas._

 _-Si Sasuke, sólo pensaba en que se me antojaba cenar un poco de ramen - sus problemas eran privados, no quería crear alguna clase de disputa entre Sasuke y su familia._

-Tú eras la única familia que tenía, amor, y tontamente no lo vi – mientras se levantaba de esa fría banca y retrocedía, intentando huir de sus recuerdos, de sus culpas y miedos.

Intentando huir de lo desesperante que era no tener a quien amaba.

 _-Naruto, deberías dejar de tomar esas mugrosas pastillas, estoy seguro de que hay diferentes alternativas para tus problemas de insomnio- mirando asqueadamente como Naruto se llevaba media tableta a la boca._

 _-Lo dices como si fuera demasiado fácil, idiota, las necesito, sino, no duermo en toda la noche -y era verdad, últimamente el estrés recibido por la escuela y la intimidante familia Uchiha habían hecho mella en él._

 _Pero bueno, siempre que Sasuke estuviera con él, todo pintaba mejor._

 _-Yo tengo mejores formas para dejarte agotado y puedas dormir sin necesidad de fármacos, dobe ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – levantándose del humilde sofá de Naruto para dirigirse a él de la misma manera que haría algún depredador con su presa._

 _-Aléjate de mí, enfermo, a este paso no dormiré en toda la jodida noche -mientras intentaba quitarse inútilmente a Sasuke de encima._

 _Sin embargo, en el momento que sintió la legua de Sasuke en su sentible cuello, todas sus defensas cayeron y se dejó dominar por aquel tipo que lo volvía loco._

 _Y efectivamente, esa noche tampoco durmió mucho._

-Quizás debí de haber prestado más atención, dobe – mientras que su labio empezaba a sangrar debido a lo fuerte que lo empezó a morder.

Se suponía que él era un magnate, alguien totalmente fuera de las debilidades de la gente común y corriente, sin embargo, ahí estaba, a la mitad de una fría noche, llorando y recordando.

 _-Naruto, esto debe de acabar – dijo de manera fría Sasuke, incapaz de poder ver al rubio a los ojos._

 _Esa mañana, había decidido decirle a Naruto que su relación debería de terminar._

 _Él no quería eso, él lo amaba, pero quizás sus padres tenían razón, siempre fue alguien rico y sin preocupaciones, solo necesitaba chasquear loa dedos para obtener lo que quisiera, ¿qué haría si lo desheredaban y evitaban que pudiera triunfar? Él mejor que nadie conocía lo que los Uchiha eran capaces de hacer cuando querían hundir a alguien, así que su destino se selló en el instante el que Fugaku le advirtió que dejara de humillar a su familia con la tonta relación que se esforzaba en efectuar._

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento algo dentro de él, hasta ahora desconocido, despertó, y le quiso obligar a alzar la voz, a luchar por su verdadera felicidad, pero, así como nació, murió después de escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre antes de salir de aquel lujoso despacho._

 _-Ya sabes que hacer, Sasuke, para mañana quiero que la tontería que tienes con ese pobretón termine, además, no queremos que nada le pase ¿Cierto?_

 _No hacía falta ser ningún tipo de genio para poder entender el oscuro y siniestro trasfondo de esas palabras._

 _-¿Q-Qué? -preguntó con un hilo de voz, eso no podía ser cierto - ¿Qué has dicho, Sasuke?_

 _-No te hagas el desentendido Naruto, ambos sabíamos que este juego tenía que llegar a su fin en algún momento, ¿acaso pensaste que alguien como yo se rebajaría a tomarte enserio? No seas ingenuo, dobe – quería abrazarlo, decirle que eso era una vil mentira, pero no podía, ya no se trataba solo de sus intereses, también se trataba del bienestar de Naruto._

 _Debía de protegerlo._

 _-¿Esto es alguna clase de prueba, un chiste cruel? Dime la verdad Sasuke, tú no eres así -decía con una terrible sensación de algo quebrándose dentro de sí, Sasuke era todo para él._

 _Era su vida entera._

 _-El único chiste aquí, Naruto, es que tú pensaras que enserio te amaba – dijo, incapaz de soportar la mirada desolada que tenía Naruto en su rostro, debía irse ahora antes de detenerse y pedirle que lo perdonara – No me vuelvas a buscar, alguien como tú solo dañaría mi imagen._

 _Y dicho eso, sacó unos billetes de su cartera y los dejó en la mesa de aquella pequeña cafetería antes de marcharse._

 _Esa fue la última vez que Naruto vio a Sasuke._

\- ¿Y ahora que, dobe? De nada me sirvió intentar conservar mi maldito dinero, de nada me sirvió intentar protegerte, solo fui un jodido perro egoísta que no pudo vencer el miedo a su familia, si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente, no te hubiera perdido, pero ahora, ahora arreglaré todo, estaremos juntos de nuevo, amor.

¿Acaso podía haber una escena más cliché y patética que esa? Lo dudaba mucho, pero, a fin de cuentas, en ese efímero instante Sasuke se permitió hacer algo de lo que pensaba haber perdido la capacidad hace mucho.

Sonrío, feliz y genuinamente, pues ahora, después de tanto dolor y tanta ceguera, enmendaría sus errores, iría tras él, le pediría el perdón que tanto tiempo llevaba atorado en su garganta.

De una u otra manera, lograría quedarse por siempre a su lado.

Al lado de Naruto, de donde nunca debió alejarse.

Corrió tan rápido, tan lleno de adrenalina y emoción, que no le importó en lo más mínimo todo el riesgo que corría al estar en un lugar tan peligroso a tan altas horas de la noche, tampoco le interesó lo que el frío otoñal podría causarle a su salud, lo único que le interesaba era llegar a donde estaba su amor.

Y fue en ese momento, después de tanto recorrido, cuando pudo ver el cancel de metal que lo separaba de la morada de Naruto, así que, sin ningún miedo ni temor a alguna represalia por invadir aquel sitio de esa manera, entró, y sintió esa paz de la que tanto hablaban, el silencio que tanto necesitaba, y la necesidad irracional y casi enloquecedora de acercarse a Naruto.

Así que, impaciente al no poder encontrar el sitio exacto, vio de pronto un nombre bastante conocido, y era ahí, en ese humilde pedazo de cemento con algunas flores artificiales como adorno, en donde Sasuke se arrodilló a llorar de felicidad, de nuevo estaba con él.

Con la mirada perdida y sintiendo la anestesia enfermiza que aliviaba su adolorido corazón, acarició con una adoración casi morbosa el epitafio que se enmarcaba en aquella lapida.

En recuerdo de tus amigos y familiares.

Uzumaki Naruto.

10 de octubre de 1993 – 21 de septiembre del 2016.

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – entró apresurada una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade a la ostentosa oficina donde Sasuke estaba revisando unos documentos._

 _´- ¡Espere señorita, ya le dije que no puede pasar a ver al señor Uchiha! – gritaba de manera desesperada Karin, al ver como esa loca abrió como alma que lleva el diablo la puerta de Sasuke._

 _Seguramente la correrían después de haber permitido algo así._

 _\- ¿Sakura? -dijo Sasuke extrañado, para nada se esperaba la visita de aquella mujer - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Está muerto, Sasuke – soltó sin poder evitar que gruesas lagrimas empañaran su rostro, pero es que simplemente no podía asimilarlo._

 _Esa mañana, al terminar su turno como estudiante en el hospital, decidió ir a visitar a Naruto. Su amigo llevaba varios días sin dar señal, así que decidió que sería buena idea ir a darle un poco de ánimos._

 _Ella más que nadie podía entender el dolor de su amigo, sabía en carne propia que podía llegar a ser bastante doloroso enamorarse del menor de los Uchiha._

 _Sin embargo, lo que jamás se esperó, fue encontrar al rubio tirado en la cama, inconsciente y con un frasco de pastillas para dormir vacío a un lado._

 _Por más que quiso ayudarlo, ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo ya no tenía ningún rastro de vida._

 _Naruto se había suicidado._

-ese día dobe, no pude reaccionar en toda la noche, por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacerme a la idea de que ya no estarías más en este mundo, hubieras visto las miradas que me lanzaron en tu funeral, absolutamente nadie me quería ahí, todos me culpaban, y con justa razón, pero lo único que sentía, era el dolor al ver tu cuerpo en aquel ataúd – pensando en la noche del velorio, de no ser por Sakura e Itachi, estaba seguro de que lo hubieran echado a patadas de ahí.

-Pero no te preocupes, Naruto, volveremos a estar juntos, y te prometo que esta vez no lo arruinaré – mientras que sacaba un pequeño revólver de su saco y lo pegaba a su sien – seremos todo lo felices que merecemos.

Y antes de dar fin a su vida, solo se molestó en dejar una pequeña nota encima de la lápida.

 _A quien sea el desafortunado en encontrar mi cuerpo, solo pido que se le informe a mi hermano que deseo que se me entierre al lado de Naruto, y que a excepción de Itachi, todos los ostentosos y respetables Uchihas se pueden ir directo a la mierda con todo su jodido dinero._

 _Sasuke Uchiha de Uzumaki._

* * *

Bueno, no estoy muy segura de como haya quedado esto, pues mi fuerte no es la angustia ni el drama, pero mi corazón me exigía asesinar a alguien en desquite de mi frustración, debido a que posiblemente el OtaYuri no sea posible por culpa de Mila TT_TT, y eso me recordó a mi primer gran depresión XD después de que hicieran canon oficial el naruhina y el sasusaku TT_TT y escuchar _me acuerdo_ de vico c, no ayudó mucho lol

Bueno, volviendo a lo que les interesa y no mi vida personal XD, quise poner en esta historia una parte débil y autodestructiva de las relaciones, la dependencia total al otro, como sucedió con Naruto y Sasuke, ambos estaban enfermos de amor, y ese mismo amor los llevó a la muerte. Drástico, mucho, yo lo sé XD, solo espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho con ese final, pues fue lo primero que hice de la historia, desde el principio pensé en terminarlo con esas muertes.

Si te gustó, aunque sea un poco esta humilde historia, puedes dejarme un comentario, me motivan a seguir con mis locuras, **SOLO PIDO UNA COSA** si va a ser alguna ofensa debido a que no te gustan los finales así o el hecho de que digas -Pero Naruto jamás haría algo así – o cosas por el estilo, abstente de comentar, por favor. Recuerda, solo es una historia.

Si hay algún error ortográfico, un acento faltante o mal usado, o algún dedazo, lo lamento, ya lo revisé, pero no confío en mi vista.

Buenoooo, creo que ya aclaré todo lo que quería aclarar jeje, así que sin más me despido a refugiarme en mi amado otayurio jeje.

Besos.

Ann.

A Sasuke el prestigio y el dinero no lo hacían feliz, solamente aquel rubio de mirada cálida y sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Así que esta noche iría con él y le pediría perdón por sus estupideces, por haberlo dejado debido a las amenazas de Fugaku, nadie le impediría volver a estar al lado de Naruto.


End file.
